Four Season
by Ran Hikari Ozora V6
Summary: Takdir yang memisahkan mereka dan takdir pula yang mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka/ MisakiXAzumi


**FOUR SEASON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPTAIN TSUBASA** **:** **YOICHI TAKAHASHI**

 **FOUR SEASON** **:** **Ran Hikari Ozora**

 **Taro Misaki X Azumi Hayakawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tangis seorang gadis kecil bersautan dengan suara bising serangga khas musim panas. Wajah bulatnya yang memerah karna menangis terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk erat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya denganya.

"Hiks Azumi tidak mau berpisah dengan, Misaki. Huwaaaa." Gadis kecil berwajah bulat yang bernama Azumi itu terus saja menangis.

Azumi bukan gadis yang cengeng ia gadis yang kuat, ia bahkan tak menangis saat terjatuh. Hanya saja saat ini ia sedang sedih karna teman terbaiknya Misaki akan pindah rumah. Jika Misaki pindah artinya ia akan bermain sendirian dan kesepian. Lalu ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Misaki lagi. Azumi gadis kecil benci perpisahan, baginya perpisahan itu menyakitkan, membuat sedih dan menjadi sendirian.

Dan sekarang temanya sendiri akan pindah karna itulah ia tak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Azumi." ujar Misaki kecil mencoba menenangkan. Sejujurnya Misaki juga bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi ia ingat kata-kata Ayahnya untuk berusaha menghibur jika ada teman yang menangis karna itulah sekarang ia berusaha mendiamkan tangis Azumi. Tapi Azumi tetap saja menangis.

"Haah~" menghela napas prustasi karna tak berhasil membujuk sang gadis kecil. Misaki balik memeluk Azumi, mengelus punggungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepala Misaki kecil.

"Eh?" Azumi yang sedang menangis mendongakan kepalanya, melihat wajah temanya bingung.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Misaki tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Azumi kecil mulai berhenti menangis saat mendengar ucapan Misaki. Mata bulatnnya terlihat berbinar penuh harap.

Misaki kecil mengangguk dengan senyum khas di wajahnya.

"Janji ya!?" Azumi kecil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, aku janji!" Misaki kecil pun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan menautkanya dengan jari Azumi.

"Janji, janji, janji jari kelingking. Jika kau mengingkarinya akan di tusuk seribu jarum."

Keduanya pun tersenyum dengan jari kelingking mungil mereka yang bertautan dan mengucapan janji akan bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti. Di penghujung hari di musim panas kedua sahabat itu pun berpisah di iringi suara serangga yang sejak tadi terus menemani keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR SEASON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin musim gugur menerpa tubuh kedua anak adam yang di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir.

"Mi-Misaki!?"

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi ya, Azumi." Misaki menyapa dengan senyum yang sama seperti dulu.

Senyum ceria yang menenangkan khas Misaki Taro. Senyum yang tak pernah bisa Azumi lupakan saat akan tidur. Senyum yang sangat dirindukanya.

"Um! Seperti janji kita dulu, sekarang kita benar-benar bertemu. Selamat datang di Prancis, Misaki."

"Iya, arigatou!"

Ada getaran aneh di hati Azumi saat bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk sosok itu seperti dulu. Tapi ia bukan lagi gadis kecil 7 tahun lalu yang bisa dengan bebas mengekpresikan perasaanya. Ia, kini adalah gadis remaja yang hanya bisa meneteskan air mata bahagia. Dan saling melemparkan tatapan yang serat akan kerinduan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ternyata takdir harus memisahkan keduanya lagi. Di akhir musim Dingin, Misaki harus kembali pulang ke Jepang.

Dan lagi-lagi Azumi menangis. "Jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Azumi."

"Misaki!" Azumi menatap wajah tersenyum Misaki.

Senyum itu, senyum yang sama seperti dulu. "Iya, kau benar. Ayo kita berjanji lagi seperti dulu!"

Banar-benar sama seperti dulu, saat keduanya masih kecil. Jari kelingking itu bertautan kembali dan hati mereka mengatakan hal yang sama, janji untuk bertemu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOUR SEASON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran di sekitar sekolah SMU Nankatsu. Beberapa dari kelopak-kelopak itu berterbangan terbawa angin yang berhembus dan menari dengan bebas di langit.

Gadis berseragam SMU itu bersenandung riang saat melewati pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Sejenak ia berhenti berjalan hanya untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan sakura. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajahnya yang manis.

"Kali ini aku yang akan mengejutkanya."

.

* * *

.

Misaki yang tengah melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin di luar jendela menoleh kedepan kelas saat mendengar suara seorang gadis di depan kelas. Siswi pindahan yang baru saja masuk kekelasnya.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Misaki terus memperhatikannya sama seperti murid-murid laki-laki yang lain. Semburat kemeraham terlihat di wajah gadis itu saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Misaki. Misaki tersenyum dan wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Ah siapa sih yang tak merona melihat senyum manis andalan Misaki.

Misaki kembali mengarahkan tatapanya pada kelopak-kelopak sakura di luar jendela. Ia menghembuska napasnya seolah kecewa.

"Kenapa aku jadi berpikir itu Azumi ya, haah bodoh."

.

* * *

.

Ruang klub sepak bola selalu berisik seperti biasanya jika sang menejer yang di juluki 'Anego' sedang tak ada. Tapi kali ini lain, Nakazawa Sanae sang Anego jelas-jelas ada di sana di hadapan mereka tapi kenapa mereka semua berani berisik seperti itu. Misaki menghampiri teman-teman klubnya yang sedang berisik itu.

"Ah lihat, kapten sudah datang." Nitta juniornya yang menyadari kehadiranya berseru.

"Misaki kebetulan sekali kau sudah datang. Aku baru saja mau memperkenalkan menejer baru klub sepak bola." Ujar Sanae.

"Dia cantik lho, Misaki." Bisik Ishizaki. Misaki hanya tertawa menanggpinya. Tapi penasaran juga seperti apa sih menejer baru itu sampai menbuat ribut klub sepak bola. Lihat saja bahkan sekarang Misaki tak bisa melihatnya karna ia sedang di kelilingi oleh semua anggota klub.

"Aku mulai hari ini akan bergabung di klub sepak bola menjadi menejer mohon bantuanya."

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Misaki berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Misaki masih tak dapat melihatnya karna menejer baru itu masih saja di kelilingi anggota klub yang lain.

"Dia juga dari Prancis sama sepertimu lho." Ishizaki di sebelahnya masih saja berbicara. "Mungkin saja kalian saling kenal. Namanya adalah Hayakawa..."

"Azumi!" semuanya menoleh pada Misaki saat mendengarnya menanggil nama Hayakawa Azumi sang menejer baru dengan suara cukup keras. Mungkin karna terlalu senang.

"Misaki!" semburat kemerahan terlihat di wajah Azumi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Misaki. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Dan lagi-lagi takdir menpertemukan mereka.

Saat masih kecil mereka perpisah di musim panas yang gersang namun terlihat menyenangkan untuk berburu serangga. Lalu setelah menginjak jemaja mereka di pertemukan kembali di musim gugur di bawah dedaunan yang menguning dan berguguran tapi harus berpisah di musim dingin yang semakin membuat kekosongan itu membeku. Tapi takdir itu indah dan tak bisa di kira. Di awal musim semi yang di kata orang adalah musim cinta keduanya pun bertemu lagi.

Bisakah pertemuan ini untuk selamanya. Dan biarkan benih yang sudah tertanam di hati mereka tumbuh seiring musim yang mereka lewati, mekar perlahan di musim semi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

...OWARI...

.

.

.

.

.

Booooooo gak jelas sangat ya. Biar sajalah Yang penting fandom CT indo rame LOL

Salam CTL Ran Hikari Ozora


End file.
